Five and Ten
by StariaSestra
Summary: A series of 500 word shorts based on on sentence story starters. A fun little exercise so I can shake off my writers block and stretch some old skills. Raphril ahead...you have been warned.
1. For The Sake of It

For The Sake of It

* * *

"You are _infuriating_ ," April snapped, pointing a shaking finger in Raph's direction. "Absolutely infuriating. Do you know that?"

Raph rolled his eyes, his arms folded across his chest and a matching scowl plastered across his face.

"No April I had no idea," He replied sarcastically, "why don't you tell me _again_. Clearly I didn't hear you the first fifty times."

Slamming her open palm down on the table, April leaned forward. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"I'm surprised you can hear me at all since you never seem to shut your big mouth long enough to let anyone else get a word in."

Not to be outdone Raph slammed his own hands down on the table, shaking the unstable wooden frame. It creaked dangerously for a moment but held.

"Oh that is _rich_ coming from you." He snarled, baring his teeth. "You think you know everything but, newsflash princess, you don't."

April leaned heavily on the table as she glared down at him

"At least I can have a civilized conversation with someone without insulting them ten times."

Raph let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"Really?" He shot back, his voice rising in volume with every word. "'Cause I've never fucking seen it."

"Can you not be an asshole for once?" hollered April slamming her hands down on the flat wood hard enough to make even the nearby chairs rattle.  
Not to be outdone Raph slammed his own fists down. One, twice, three times.

"Me?" He bellowed indignantly, "You're the one who's always freaking out for no damn reason."

Something finally snapped.

Surprisingly it was neither April nor Raph, but instead the table itself. With a last groan the beleaguered wood, tired of the abuse, collapse almost entirely. All that remained was a splintered pile of kindling in the middle of the kitchen floor.

April and Raph watched silently as the last mote of dust drifted through the air to land softly on the pile, before turning back to each other.

"This is all your fault." They shouted, almost completely in unison.

"My fault? You were the one that kept banging on it."

"You weight more than I do. It must have been your fault."

"Did you just call me fat?"

Mikey glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the kitchen door with mistrust. Another loud clatter had him shifting towards Donnie.

"What are they even fighting about?" He wondered, rolling his eyes as yet another string of curses floated past the cloth hanging.

Donnie didn't even bother to look up from his book, seemingly unbothered by the noise. Though to be fair Donnie could probably read his way through a Foot Clan attack.

"I don't think even they know anymore." He snorted, lazily turning a text filled page.

With a sigh Mikey turned back to the TV. There was a Crognard marathon on and there was no way he was going to miss it. Though he did turn the volume up a few notches.

Just to be safe.


	2. Once Bitten

Once Bitten

* * *

"Bite me."

April slowly opened her eyes, though even such a small action seemed like a herculean effort. With her head lolled back against the cold stone wall a single beam of moonlight from the cells high windows fell across her face.

She looked even worse now than she had when they'd first been brought in. The light cast deep shadow, highlighting the dark circles under her eyes and her skin, normally pale, seemed to border on translucent. Even her eyes, normally electric bright were dull as they turned sluggishly in Raph's direction.

"That's what you need to do right?" Raph clarified.

For a moment April's gaze sharpened, hungry. It sent a chill up Raph's spine. Yet she made no move towards him, instead closing her eyes once more.

A sudden rush of anger overtook the fear and Raph shifted closer to her prone form.

"Hey don't ignore me," he snapped, nudging April's knee until she finally opened her eyes again. "What? Is my blood not good enough or something?"

It wasn't like April's eating habits were a secret. There had been more few times they'd seen her feed on something besides her blood packets. Local thugs usually, criminals, people who wouldn't be missed.

Still, the sight of it, her hungry mouth curved into a wicked smile. It had haunted Raph for far longer than he cared to admit. Fear. Though the harder he thought about it, the less it felt like fear and the more it felt like something he had no name for.

When asked, April had sworn up and down that she would never, ever take their blood. Never from the people she cared about, she'd explained, and never from those who didn't deserve it.

And now it was killing her.

"Just a little sip and you could have us out of here in no time."

April shook her head, the effort of it made her breath rattle chest. It was an ugly sound.

"Can you stop being so stubborn? You're going to die like this. For real this time." Raph extended his arm until his wrist hung but a few inches from her lips. "Please."

Eyes fixed firmly on Raph's face, watching for even the slightest sign of a change of heart; April lightly grasped his wrist as she closed the last remaining inches.

There was no pain but that wasn't surprising.

Distantly Raph could recall something April had said about vampire saliva having pain numbing properties, but the thought soon passed. Trivial. In fact, everything that had been so very important before seemed far away and hazy.

All that mattered was the gentle pull of April's mouth, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body. Intense and so overwhelming that black spots started to encroach on the edges of his vision, overtaking his senses.

The last thing he saw before his vision went dim was April. Her mouth painted red with blood, his blood. A monster, ruinous, beautiful, and in that moment, his.


	3. But Who's Counting?

But Who's Counting?

* * *

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

April snorted but made no move to look up from her magazine. She had been staring intently at the same page for the last twenty minutes but as Raph could tell she wasn't actually reading it.

"I don't know Raph," she finally replied, her tone flat, "Why don't we find out?"

Having said her piece April went back to ignoring him, feigning interest in the sordid lives of rich and brainless.

Guilt pressed heavily on Raph's shoulders.

"Look, it wasn't even my fault if you really think about it." He tried. Scrambling for something, anything, to make the situation better. "I mean who leaves something like that near a sink?"

The second the words left his mouth Raph wished he could take them back, but it was too late. April's eyes snapped up to meet his. They were filled with righteous, burning fury, yet she said nothing.

Instead, she merely closed her magazine and laid it on the arm of the chair before marching silently into their bedroom. The door slammed behind her with a bang that made Raph wince.

…

The room was completely dark when Raph finally mustered up the courage to take a peek. April was already curled up under the blankets, her back to him.

Using his ninja skills he tiptoed across the room, and carefully eased his way onto the bed, wincing at every creak and groan.

It still felt wrong.

No matter how he tossed and turned everything felt off.

He'd gotten used to sleeping with April tucked safely in his arms. The soothing sound of her steady breathing lulling him to sleep. With her back turned to him, not one part of their bodies touching, it felt like April was miles away instead of scant inches.

Rising up on his elbow, Raph stared down at her still form. A beam of light through the curtains cast a glow over her bared shoulders. Her pale, freckled skin seemed to glow with it, calling him.

Slowly he lowered his head, pressing his lips gently against her shoulder

"I'm sorry." He murmured into her skin.

April said nothing. Tensing but making no move to acknowledge him.

Again and again he whispered the words, peppering her skin with kisses until the tension seemed to melt from her body.

Finally, she rolled over to face him. Even her eyes seemed to glow in the low light. How had he gotten so lucky?

Shifting closer he rested his forehead gently against hers.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." April sighed.

Even without her saying it Raph knew he was forgiven. Relief surged through his body and, almost unconsciously, a slow smile to spread across his face.

"Don't think our off the hook Mister." April murmured, even as she planted a sleepy peck on his lips. "Tomorrow you and Donnie are going to be taking apart the kitchen sink. I expect you to have that ring found by tomorrow night."

"Yes ma'am."


	4. Little Monsters

Little Monsters

* * *

"Can I snuggle with you?" A soft voice whispered from the semi-darkness.

With a groan Raph tossed an arm over his eyes, trying to black out the eye piercing beams of light emanating from the open door. Without even looking at the clock he knew it was late. Or early. Whatever.

Maybe if he pretended to be asleep…

He didn't even have time to finish his thought as a tiny hand began to pat his shoulder.

"Daddy," the voice repeated, taking on a familiar scolding tone, "I said, can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

Finally Raph rolled on his side and cracked an eye. A pair of wide green eyes stared back.

"April?"

From the other side of the bed his darling wife merely burrowed a little deeper under the covers. "Sorry dear," she murmured, her voice low and sleepy, "I did it last time. It's your turn."

Another insistent pat on the arm and Raph was up and out of bed. Knelling down he scooped up the tiny body in his arms, unconsciously rubbing his hand soothingly over her shell.

"I thought we talked about this kiddo," Raph whisper gruffly, trudging down the hall as softly as possible. Waking up the other two would be just what he needed at one in the morning. "You stay in your own bed and I give you secret cookies and don't tell Mommy. We had a deal."

Whatever the reply was, his shoulder muffled it as the little girl buried her face into his neck.

Raph sighed.

"I didn't catch that Mochi."

Midori stared up at him balefully, popping out her bottom lip an exaggerated pout.

"Ryan said that yōkai will hide in your closet if your room is messy." Midori sniffled so pathetically that Raph almost, _almost_ turned around and took her back to his and April's bed. "I think I saw one and it was _really_ scary."

Admittedly Raph was tempted for a moment to go along with it. Any way to get the kids to pick up after themselves was a-ok in his books, but he liked the idea of having an uninterrupted night of sleep far more.

"Okay Mochi I'm going to tell you a secret but you _cannot_ tell Mommy."

Midori nodded as Raph tucked her blankets up around her chin. Peeking around theatrically Raph leaned in close, like he was about to tell her the most important secret of her life.

"You know how me and your Uncles are green?" Midori nodded again. "That's because we're yōkai. Mommy too, even though she doesn't look like it."

Eyes wide, Midori gasped, excitement filling her eyes in place of fear.

"Really?"

"You better believe it," Raph smirked, patting her comforter. "So you don't need to be worried about any yōkai. Your daddy is the strongest yōkai of them all."

…

One happily tucked in child later, Raph was finally able to crawl into his own bed.

"So we're yōkai now huh?"

Raph snorted.

"Wouldn't be the first time I got called that." He grumbled, nestling down into his wonderfully soft pillow.

An arm snaked its way over his shoulder, tugging at his shell until he finally gave up and rolled over. Even in the darkness he could see April's wicked smirk.

"Well, why don't you come over here and show me demon boy?"

So much for an uninterrupted nights sleep, Raph thought happily as he drew his wife into his arms.


	5. Excuses Excuses

Excuses Excuses

* * *

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Glancing up Leo watched as Raph scramble around the pit, gathering tools and other miscellaneous objects as he went.

"Who was that?" Leo asked though he could already guess the answer.

"Just April," Rummaging around in his toolbox, Raph frowned. "Hey, have you seen my quarter inch wrench? It was in here yesterday."

"Haven't seen it," shrugged Leo apathetically. "Try asking Donnie."

"Good idea." Cupping his hands to his mouth Raph turned towards the Lab. "HEY DONNIE!"

The sheer volume of it made Leo wince. Of course he'd be too lazy to just walk to the other room. Why walk when you could yell right?

Not that Donnie was much better.

"WHAT?" Came a voice from the great beyond, or at least the lab as far as Leo could tell.

"I NEED MY QUARTER INCH WRENCH YOU JERK." Raph bellowed, still not bothering to move from his spot. His words echoed through the Lair so loudly that people above them could probably hear them.

"GIMMIE A MINUTE."

"So," Leo piped up, if only to forestall another bout of shouting, "Heading over to April's again?"

Raph shrugged.

"Her garbage disposal actin' up and that deadbeat of a landlord won't return her calls."

As he spoke, Donnie came stumbling out of the lab, his goggles askew atop his head and the wrench in hand. Moodily he stomped over to Raph, shoving the metal object at him.

"There," Donnie grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "Happy now?"

"Well, I'm not unhappy," smirked Raph as he tucked the wrench back into his toolbox.

"What do you even need it for anyways?"

"April," supplied Leo automatically.

Almost immediately Donnie's expression shifted from irritation to surprise.

"Again?" he asked, glancing from Leo to Raph, then back again. "Weren't you just there a couple of days ago?"

"Her thermostat was on the fritz," said Raph defensively. "So what?"

"And the week before that it was her dishwasher, then her ceiling fan." Leo began ticking off fingers. "And before _that_ it was her cable box, her refrigerator, and her…kitchen table I think.

"Don't forget the toaster oven," Donnie piped up helpfully.

Leo nodded while raising another finger. "Oh yeah, and the toaster oven."

At this point Raph was looking decidedly uncomfortable. Toolbox in hand he was already edging towards the turnstile.

"Look she pays me in pizza okay?" He muttered, a touch of red staining his cheeks "If you guys are done playing twenty questions I'm gonna go."

Not allowing any further discussions Raph was already out the door, the turnstile still vibrating from the force of his retreat.

Sighing gustily, Donnie shook his head.

"I wonder how long it's going to take before he figures out April is looking for excuses to invite him over." Leo muttered, turning back to the TV.

"I don't know," Donnie paused, mouth moving silently as he did some mental math. "I hope it's soon. By my calculations she's running out of stuff to break."


	6. A Question of Worth

A Question of Worth

* * *

"Where were you?"

Raph flinched but didn't turn around, continuing towards his room as though he hadn't heard.

Leo scowled. Whirling around, he caught Raph by the arm, dragging them face-to-face.

"Hey, we're not done here."

This had gone way too far. At first it'd been a few nights here and there. Hell, even Leo hadn't noticed until Raph had started going AWOL during patrols.

Now it seemed he was gone every other night. Vanishing without a trace when Leo tried to follow. Wherever Raph was going, whatever he was up to, it was Leo's responsibility as leader to protect his family.

Even when they didn't want protecting.

"It's none of your business Leo." Raph snapped, snatching his arm back with a matching scowl.

Leo's jaw clenched slightly.

"None of my business?" repeated Leo. Angrily he pointed his finger at Raph's plastron, giving him a small shove. "Every time you go topside you risk exposing us all. What if someone saw you? Did you even think of that?"

"Hey," Smacking away Leo's hand, Raph glared hard at his brother, "you don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course I don't," Leo rolled his eyes, "but maybe I would if you weren't so secretive about where you keep going."

For a moment Raph seemed to battle with himself.

"Fine," he sighed, exasperated, "but just…hear me out okay?"

Whatever Raph had to say, Leo knew he wasn't going to like it but he nodded anyways. The sooner he cleaned up whatever mess Raph had gotten himself into, the better.

"Would it really be so bad if people knew about us?"

Instantly Leo's hand flew to his face. Covering his eyes he took a few cleansing breaths just to be safe. This was actually worse than he'd expected.

"Yes Raph, that would be bad." Suddenly a thought dawned on him. "Is this about that girl from a few months ago?"

"No," said Raph sharply, but he couldn't hide his guilty expression. "I mean…maybe…"

This time Leo's sigh was more sympathetic than angry as he laid a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Look, you know why it wouldn't work," said Leo, kindly but firm. "Part of being a ninja means staying in the shadows. Contacting her would just put us in danger, her too if the Foot clan ever found out about her. It's not worth it."

Hoping that Raph finally understood, Leo gave him one last pat on the shoulder before heading back to bed. It was already late and there was training in the morning.

Just as Leo's door swung shut Raph's shell-phone let out a beep. Checking the screen his frown was replaced by a small smile.

The words _"Did you get home okay?"_ blinked up at him from the glowing screen. Glancing around to make sure he was truly alone, Raph quickly tapped back a response.

Pocketing his phone he headed back to his own room.

No matter what Leo thought he was wrong. Some people _were_ worth the risk.


	7. Baby Bust

Baby Bust

* * *

"You're pregnant and it's mine," Raph repeated for what felt like the hundredth time "We're here to visit my brothers. To give them, I dunno, moral support or whatever."

"Raph, I know the plan," April sigh, adjusting her swollen belly. For all that it was fake it felt surprisingly real. Though why Fugitoid kept a hyper-realistic pregnancy belly around April preferred not to think about it too deeply. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Raph's head jerked sharply, pinning her with annoyed glare.

"Of course it's a good idea." He replied, bristling at the implication that his precious plan might have a glaring flaw. "We get in there, give Donnie his tech junk, and he'll have them out in a snap. What's the problem?"

April's eyes trailed the sterile white hallways, taking in all the information she could for when everything inevitably went south. Judging from the looks the guards had shared when they first entered, their little ruse was less than convincing.

"I don't know," April shrugged, "maybe the fact _you_ were supposed to be the one who knocked me up but you won't even touch me."

"What?"

Seeing Raph's blank stare April sighed. If this plan was going to work she was clearly going to have to do it herself. Rolling her eyes she looped an arm through Raph's, ignoring the flinch she got when she did. He moved to pull away but that only made April tighten her grasp.

Thankfully, their arrival at the final security checkpoint forestalled any further objections he might have had.

"Anything to declare?" Asked one of the guards as she waved them through the scanner, a look of obvious disinterest on her furry purple face. "Please step through and wait for the beep."

Everything seemed to be going fine as Raph, then April stepped through humming machine. According to Fugitoid the prosthetic skin should scramble any scanning devices and project the necessary images.

At least that's what it was supposed to do.

"Hold up," the guardswoman said sharply. Grabbing her partner by the arm she dragged him over to the screen. "What in the Gregarian Nebula is _that_?"

"Is something wrong?" April asked sweetly, though her stomach was sinking.

Whatever Fugitoid's machine was supposed to do, it clearly hadn't worked. At this rate they were going to need to fight their way out after all. From the corner of her eye, April could already see Raph sliding into a defensive stance.

"You better believe something's wrong." The female snapped. Spinning the screen around she pointed sharply at the detailed green image.

Much to April's surprise, instead of a cluster of hard tech and wires there was a tiny body.

Upon closer inspection it did not seem so odd. Sure it had a shell and a few less fingers than a normal baby but otherwise even April would have been fooled by it if she hadn't already known it was faked.

"It's a baby," April said slowly, glancing at Raph. He seemed to have the same perplexed expression though; if April didn't know better she could have sworn she saw a hint of awe. "We're having a baby."

"And you keep it in your abdominal cavity?" the male guard squeaked, his olive skin turning yellow.

"Well, that's where Earth babies normally go," Raph replied, comprehension seeming to dawn. "Do you want to touch her belly or something? You can if you want."

The two guards flinched back as though they'd been struck. Eyeing April suspiciously the guardsman edged around her until he reached the check point's console.

"N-no we're fine." He stuttered, watching April like she was about to explode. "You can go on in."

Just as she turned to leave a wicked thought crossed April's mind. Leaning down slightly she planted a firm kiss right on Raph's mouth, the curve of her belly forcing her to bend awkwardly.

Still, Raph's arm wound tightly against her waist, pulling her close almost unconsciously. Even when they finally drew apart his grip remained firm, keeping her close at his side.

"Let's go see your brothers, sweetie," said April, smiling sweetly. As though this were a normal, everyday occurrence and not a solid eight on her weirdness scale.

"Whatever you say, dear," nodded Raph, tugging her gently down the hall.

When they were just out of the guards' earshot April leaned down once again, this time to whisper in Raph's ear.

"You know," she smirked, "you're actually a pretty good baby daddy."

Raph shook his head but kept his arm tightly around April's waist. For appearance's sake. Probably.

"You're not too bad yourself."

As April and Raph turned the corner the guardswoman turned to her partner, a look of blatant horror on her face.

"Did you see that?" She hissed, glancing down the hallways as if fearful that April or Raph would reappear. "They secreted fluids. Into each others' _mouths,"_ she shuddered, _"_ and in public no less."

Even the thought of it sent the guardsman into another fit of heaving.

"Terrans are absolutely disgusting."


	8. Stone Cold

Stone Cold

* * *

"Can you please stop yelling…"

April wasn't sure what scared her more, the fact that Raph of all people had actually said please or the way his voice trailed off, as though even the simple act of speaking was too much effort.

"Donnie, he's awake." She hollered, trying to hide her panic.

It wasn't easy. Every muscle screamed for movement. Demanding she do something, anything, besides sitting there waiting for Donnie to return.

Something must have shown on her face because Raph's forehead creased with concern. Shifting, he attempted to rise up on his elbows. Before he could move more than an inch though April had her hand pressed to his chest, pinning him to the ground.

"Raph, please just lay still" she begged, moving his head to her lap. It was less than ideal but it was better than leaving him on the cold, hard ground.

"I h-have to go help the others." For a second it looked like Raph was going to try to rise again, but the exertion seemed too much and he settled back with little more than a mutinous frown.

"They're fine," said April softly, wiping a thin line of sweat from his forehead. "Mikey, Leo, and Casey are taking care of the last of Shredder's soldiers and Donnie will be back in a minute."

"Are you sure?" Raph's eyes had taken on a glazed quality, sliding in and out of focus. "I can't – I can't hear them."

April heart plummeted.

"Raph, _Raph_ , I need you to stay with me."

Blood had started to seep into the fabric of April's pants. The makeshift bandage Donnie had cobbled together did little to stop the steady flow.

"Am I going somewhere?" asked Raph slowly, his tongue turning thick and heavy. "I d-don't want to go. Can't I stay a little longer? Please, I want to say."

A lump formed in April's chest, until even her words felt heavy with it.

"Of course," she barely managed to choke out. "Of course you're staying right here with me."

But Raph was too far gone to hear, it seemed. Staring blankly up into the empty sky he lay gasping, pleading to some unseen deity.

"No. Let me stay. Don't make me go."

Suddenly the words seemed to cut short. So startling and sudden that it took April a moment to realize it had actually happened.

"No," April whispered, pushing gently at Raph's shoulder. "No, no, _no_. Wake up. Don't you _dare_ do this to me."

As she sat there, cold and still, the world seemed to slowly slide away. The chill of the cement under her knees, the coppery wetness seeping into her clothes, the ache of her heart as it tried to claw its way out of her chest. It all seemed so distant now.

So unimportant.

Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours, but eventually the fog seemed to lift. Grabbing hold of her pain, her guilt, her mourning, she shoved them stubbornly to the back of her mind. They didn't matter either.

The only thing that mattered now was cold steel in her hands, the thrumming weight of the Sol Star shard against her chest, and Raph's pleading voice in her ears.

Someone would pay dearly for this.


	9. Slip of the Tongue

Slip of the Tongue

* * *

"Oh my god," April snorted, clutching at her sides. Tears of laughter streamed down her face. "I can't believe you said that. I love you."

The silence that followed felt deafening. Despite the constant low chatter from the television the only sound April could hear was a steady pounding in her ears as all the blood in her body rushed to her face.

Of all the things to say it had to be _that._

It hadn't even been a month since whatever _thing_ she and Raph had started suddenly developed a label. Not even comfortable with the word relationship yet and she'd already dropped the L-word.

No wonder Raph had turned stiff and silent. Steadfastly refusing to look in her direction.

"Um, I mean…"

"I don't…"

April bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing, knowing it would likely be a touch hysterical. Waving a hand she gestured vaguely at Raph.

"You first," she managed to say, her voice mercifully even.

Fiddling with the wrapping on his wrists Raph still refused to look in her direction.

"Look, April," he said to his hands, "I don't…it's not that…I'm not ready…"

Raising her hand, April brought his babbling to a halt.

Honestly she couldn't even find it in herself to be upset. Seeing him so earnest about even saying the words aloud – something that other people might find so trivial – made April's heart ache pleasantly.

"It's okay Raph," she said as gently as possible. "You don't have to force it."

"Really?"

His tone was so suspicious – with an underlying hint of hope – that April couldn't help but giggle.

"If you're not ready, you're not ready," shrugging April turned back to the television. "I can wait."

A look of sharp relief passed over Raph's face. Tension easing from his shoulders he too leaned back. It was moments like these that April treasured so deeply. When neither were _really_ paying attention to what was going on around them, but simply basking in each other's presence.

As they sat in contented silence Raph's eyes flicked in April's direction. Once, twice, three times. With each glance a different type of tension seemed to fill his body, leaving his fidgeting in his seat. A part of April itched with curiosity but she kept quiet. He'd tell her when he was ready.

Finally, the strain seemed to be too much.

"I love you too."

The words were so quiet April might have sworn she imagined them. If not for the fact Raph's face had immediately turned the same hue as his mask.

Unwittingly a delighted grin spread across Aprils face. The shy embarrassment on his face was just too much to bear. She wanted – needed – to see more of it.

"What was that?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side. It was a little mean to take advantage of him, but Raph looked so cute when he was flustered – not that she would ever tell him – that April couldn't resist the temptation. "I didn't hear you."

Casting an incredulous side-eye in her direction, Raph folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not saying it again." Raph grumbled stubbornly.

Seeing the ornery expression on his face, April shrugged and turned back to the television. Perhaps she was a little disappointed – she really had wanted to hear him say it again teasing or no – but she wasn't going to make him.

Raph sighed, and grumbled something under his breath.

"I love you too," he repeated, louder this time.

Distantly April was aware that she probably looked ridiculous. Her smile so wide that her cheeks ached from the strain. It didn't matter though as she grabbed her irascible beau by the wrist and dragged his arm over her shoulder, happily settling into his side.

It might not have been the most romantic way of going about it but it was very much the Raph-way, their way, and so it was perfect.


	10. The Cost of Friendship

The Cost of Friendship

* * *

"Everything hurts," April groaned as she sunk bonelessly into the kitchen chair. "Seriously, I think I broke myself."

Donnie snorted into the fuse box he was elbow deep in.

Sparing with Raph was suicidal on the best of days. The fact that she kept going back day-in and day-out showed that she had _definitely_ developed some masochist tendencies along the way. One too many blows to the head perhaps?"

"I still don't know why you bother?" Donnie sighed, shaking his head. "If you want to get his attention there has to be a better way than letting him beat the snot out of you every day."

Slumping forward April buried her head in her folded arms. A small pathetic whine slipped out of the cocoon of fabric.

"I don't even know what to do anymore. "She mumbled, her arms muffling her voice to the point that Donnie could barely make out what she was saying. "At this point I'm not sure if he even _knows_ I'm a girl."

It would be mean to laugh.

Distantly, Donnie was very much aware of that fact. April – his first friend, his _best_ friend – had come to him in her time of need, searching for moral support. It would be rude of him to abuse her trust.

That being said it was quite a battle to hold back the laughter that rattled in his chest. One hand braced on the kitchen counter was the only thing keeping him upright as he tried to maintain his composure. He only hoped that his shaking shoulders weren't a dead giveaway.

It was just the idea of Raph being at all ignorant of April's gender – or anything to do with April really – was too funny for words.

"Oh, I am pretty sure Raph knows you're a girl," Donnie managed to sputter out with what little breath he could manage. "In fact…"

Suddenly a familiar arm slung over Donnie's shoulder, falling with enough force to make him stumble. Any urge to laugh dissipated immediately as an overwhelming feeling of doom settled in its place.

"Hey, Donnie," Raph's smile was as wide as it was insincere. With every passing second his grip on the young genius' neck seemed to tighten. Like a python that had found its latest meal. "That's a _real_ interesting conversation you seem to be having."

A shiver shot down Donnie's spine. Oh he'd done it this time. Raph wouldn't _really_ hurt him – probably – but he could be disturbingly creative when it came to revenge.

"Nope," Donnie managed to squeak out. Quite miraculously considering the pressure on his larynx. "Nothing interesting at all."

Raph's grip loosened minutely and Donnie was able to breathe a sigh of relief. That relief only lasted for a moment though at the next words that left Raph's mouth.

"If you're not doing anything then you have plenty of time to spar with me. Your reflexes were a little slow last time we had a run in with the Foot."

"No, but…"

Any protests Donnie might have had were too little too late as Raph's hand clamped down hard on his shell. Not allowing him a moment to argue, or even beg, he dragged Donnie in the direction of the dojo.

After a few steps though, Raph seemed to have a thought. Pausing, he cast a tiny glance in April's direction.

"When me and Donnie are done we can watch a movie or something." Turning away to stare stiffly ahead, Raph just missing the glowing smile that lit up April's face. "I'll even let you pick."

"Sure!" April whooped enthusiastically, before reigning in her excitement. "I mean…yeah sounds fun."

"Great."

With that out of the way Raph continued towards the dojo, dragging a reluctant Donnie behind him. Despite his cool demeanor Donnie was sure that, for a split second, he caught sight of a goofy grin before Raph was able to school his face back to its normal blasé expression.

Folding his arms Donnie gave in to resignation, allowing himself to be dragged away. With any luck Raph would be able to burn off some of that nervous energy in a way that didn't leave April black and blue. The things he did in the name of friendship.

Didn't notice she was a girl huh? Yeah right.


End file.
